Memory Lane
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Prussia HATES looking at his past. And when West decides to make him go through the old album in the closet who would have thought the Prussian would remember as much as he does of when he was a major nation. Read to find how his past has carved the Prussia we all know today.
1. Memory Lane

**Hey guys! This is my new fanfic Memory Lane. The main focus is the history of Prussia and how he and his king became a once great nation. Sorry for the short introduction but I will be updating VERY soon. R&R plz x**

**DarkSideOfTheLight (DSOTL)**

* * *

Prussia groaned, pouting as his younger brother delivered the news. _The News. _"But West! I don't want to go through the album!" He whined, like a child who wasn't allowed his toys.

"Don't be such a child, brudder." Germany sighed, dismissing his brother's whining with a wave of his hand. "It's not like I ask you to do this every century."

"No, you ask me every _two _centuries." Prussia growled, kicking the wall in a toddler's tantrum. "I don't want to! I wont do it! _I_ _wont_!"

"What if I gave you a euro?"

"No."

"Two euro's?"

"No."

"What if I let you run a meeting?"

"No."

"What if I let you run _two _meetings?"

"No."

"What if I called you awesome?"

"No."

"What if I let you run the house?"

"No."

"What if I let you claim Austria?"

"_HEY_!" Austria yelped, being the only other person in the room.

"Tempting, but no. I could do that anyways."

"What if I bought you a beer?"

"no-wait...**_WHAT_**?!"

"A beer it is!" Germany laughed, victorious.

"Make it a dozen and it's a deal." Prussia countered, smirking slightly.

Germany nodded, ruffling the Prussian's wintery hair with a chuckle. "I'll be back in a few hours, Italy wanted me to do something for him."

Prussia sighed, stroking the album full of memories in his lap. He opened it and allowed his crimson eyes to stare at the first few pictures. He smiled, "Ah, good times..." He murmured, stroking a picture of him and his younger brudder with a beer in each hand. He flicked through many more pictures, smiling softly as he remembered the good old days as a nation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"oh!" Prussia gulped, staring at multiple pictures of himself as a child. He was standing beside an older man, whose hand resting upon his shoulder. He looked happy, an emotion he hadn't felt in many years. "Old Fritz..." Prussia murmured, feeling sorrow consume him. "It's been many years...old friend." He leant back in his seat, staring at the many pictures. The one of him as a child remaining in his sight. He felt his eyes grow weary and full of tears. "Oh, how fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes, yet i refuse to see any truth in your lies." He let his eyes to close, and allowed himself to journey through the realm of sleep to where his heart wanted to be, with his king.

* * *

**Well, how was that for a first chapter? I hope you guys enjoy reading! Keep checking back for the next few chapters!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**DarkSideOfTheLight (DSOTL)**


	2. A Fight To The Start

Prussia sighed, walking the streets alone yet again. The cool summers breeze blew through his silver hair as he wandered aimlessly. His ruby eyes scanned the streets, it was never this quiet usually.

"Preußen?" A young voice asked, a young man standing behind the albino nation.

"My king, stand back." The nation replied, an arm outstretched to cover the man in case of danger. His eyes darted around, tensing as his gut felt something was wrong. _Very wrong. _

Suddenly, a flock of crows scattered from the ground. Prussia growled as he and his king were surrounded, "Ambushed...I'm so sorry my king..." He murmured, drawing his blade.

"Preußen..." The young king gulped, drawing his blade. He was nowhere near as strong and skilled as the older male, but he was skilled enough to hold his own in a fight.

Prussia stood straight, looking at the men who surrounded them. "You men from Austria, France and Russia have no chance against this awesome kingdom!"

**The battle raged, Prussia fending off many men at a time whereas his king could only take one or two at a time. He _was _only mortal though, so it was understandable. But, suddenly...**

"NO! Frederick!" Prussia yelled, throwing his blade so it killed the man behind his king. He watched the young man fend off many of men before he himself was struck down. He yelped and scrambled to get away from being kicked and beaten senseless. But, to no avail as the leaders, the actual nations who opposed him walked up.

"How does it feel, Prussia?" Austria sneered, "To be kicked when you're down, and to lose everything?"

"Oui, You have taken this war far enough." France sighed, as if this war didn't really affect him at all. "how many years has it been so far? Five?"

"Indeed, please Prussia." Russia said rather softly, "I grow tired of this consistent fighting. It's hurting _you _more than anyone here."

Prussia growled weakly, shaking badly from the beating he had taken. He cursed in his home language, "I-I will never give up! I _refuse _to give up! I am ze awesome Prussia! Ze awesomeness shall _never_ give in!" He knelt, then threw himself into a standing position. He gave his signature smile and chuckled, "What did you expect? The three of you to appear and i'd run away? I shall never run! I will _never _hide!"

Frederick watched his nation stand, bravely fending away the other nations. His eyes softened as he watched, "Preußen..." he whispered. He had never seen Prussia act so...determined and committed.

Prussia glanced over his shoulder, "My king, as long as I serve you I shall protect you." He grabbed his blade, swinging it dangerously. He stood in front of the young man, arm outstretched as before.

"Be careful, Gilbert..." Frederick said softly, his blade glittering in the fading sunlight. He watched in horror as the three enemies drew their blades, there was no way his Preußen would win this fight...

"_Sorry I'm late, chaps. I was having my tea when I remembered I was to be at this...meeting._" A voice called across the hills, soon appearing as a sight Prussia and Frederick never had expected.

"What?!" France growled, fists clenching tightly.

England walked down the hills, standing beside Prussia with a bold stance. "I am standing beside Prussia in this war. Like you I am too fed up with the continuous war which has raged for five years now. It is time we resolved this matter, whether this be with or without violence." His eyes glanced to Prussia, almost for his approval.

All the nations went silent, so was Frederick. A cold chill ran throughout the nations, determination glowed in their eyes as they all took a single step towards eachother. This fight...was for another day.

* * *

**Two years later, the war was still raging.**

** England had given Prussia the strength he needed to keep on fighting, but they were still having a bad time trying to win.**

"Gilbert...may I speak to you?" England asked through the door to the Prussian's bedroom. He heard his friend grunt and took that as a yes, opening the door.

"What is it, Arthur? Can't you see that I'm busy?!" He snapped, dark rings circling the under side of his eyes. He sighed, spinning in his chair to face his ally and friend.

"I have some news regarding Austria." He said softly, standing before Prussia as if he was royalty.

**"What? Roderich?! What about him.** _**GOD DAMMIT ENGLAND TELL ME!"**_Gilbert yelled, leaping forward and grabbed England by the scruff of his shirt, eyes burning into the Englishman's soul.

_"He's surrendered...you are now the boss of Austria..."_

* * *

**So, how did you like Chapter 2? These chapers WILL get longer I promise. I am aware this is not historically accurate, so don't believe it is. I decided to choose this type of thing due to what i've read on a website. I hope you enoyed this chapter :D This is only the beginning of Prussia's past...**

**Next chapter contains...BABY GERMANY!**

Read and Review people _ I love reviews x They inspire me to write :D

**DarkSideOfTheLight**


	3. Only Child Syndrome

**It had been a few years since war had ended. Life for Prussia and his king was improving every year.**

**But, as Gilbert soon learned...things were about to get rather tricky.**

"Ahhhhh~ This is the _life_~" Prussia cried, stretching out on his seat. "No war, no rebellions, no nothing!" He beamed. "Just me, Old Fritz and the whole world as our back yard!" He grinned, the sun catching his ruby eyes making them shine. He heard twittering in his ear and turned to his golden friend, Gilbird. "Gilbird! I was wondering where you were!" He beamed. He listened to the birds twittering voice and stroked the silky feathers.

_"Gilbert, will you help me with my things?" _A voice called from the hallway, causing the great nation to turn in his chair.

"Comin' Fritz!" He called, hauling himself to his feet and stumbling into the hallway. He grinned at his friend, then froze where he stood. " What, *pause*is..._that_?!" he gasped, staring at the small bundle in his King's arms.

"That, my dearest Preußen, is your new baby brudder. Ludwig Beilschmidt." Fritz smiled, gently shaking the young child in his arms. "Come on now..." He whispered, "Time to wake up."

Prussia stared as he was greeted by bright blue eyes. He noted this child's bright blonde hair and large eyes and felt himself glare. "Brudder? No thanks." He picked up Fritz's shopping and went into the kitchen, a major pout dawning his features. _There is no way i'm going to have a little kid as my brudder! _He thought to himself. _He's so small and weak! He doesn't deserve to be mein brudder! _He growled to himself, knowing Fritz could sense his anger.

"Gilbert..." Fritz said softly, placing an aging hand on his friend's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Prussia pulled his shoulder away, "Leave me alone." He snapped, "for gott's sake leave me alone!" He ran out of the kitchen, fleeing to his bedroom upstairs. Leaving his king, his friend, his father figure astonished and alone downstairs with a crying child. He slammed his door and flopped onto his bed, groaning to himself. "_WHY _is he bringing a child here?! It's _my _house! It's _my _home!" He yelled into his pillow, "He'll have all his attention on that Ludwig kid...there'll be no time for _us _anymore! Just him and _Ludwig!_" He felt himself begin to cry, _Crap! Don't cry! Don't you dare cry! _He cursed and thought to himself, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"_Is that why you are so upset?" _A voice said sadly from the doorway.

Prussia looked up, tears staining his cheeks red. He felt himself become nervous, "No." He said coldly, turning around on his bed with his back to his king.

"Preußen...talk to me...please!" Fritz begged, taking a seat beside the albino. "How can I help if you don't talk to me, Preußen?!"

"**Don't **call me that!" Prussia yelled, not looking away from the spot on the wall he currently found interesting. "Stop calling me Preußen! My _name _is Gilbert! And I will be called such!"

"How _dare _you talk to me like this! I am your _king_! You must show me _respect _and _honour!" _Frederick yelled, standing up and looming over the nation. "I will not accept you treating me in this manner!"

Shaking with fury, Prussia turned around to face his leader. "Yes, my lord." He said coldly, tears rising in his eyes once more. This caused Frederick to pause in his angry ranting, his eyes filled with his own tears. "Preußen...Gilbert...I'm so sorry..." He said softly, taking a seat beside the Prussian. "I know you are worried but know this, you are always going to be _my _Preußen."

_my _Preußen...Those words echoed in Prussia's mind as he looked Fritz in the eyes. He felt himself being pulled into a hug and didn't fight against it, but hugged his friend tight. Tears streamed down his face once more, but this time...not ones of sadness...ones of joy.

_As long as my king still rules...I shall never abandon him. Because not only does he really care about how I feel...I know he'll never abandon me. Right 'till the end..._

* * *

**Dang it all I can't seem to get longer chapters! . Well, Prussia's having a 'only child' moment I suppose. He's more worried about Fritz leaving him for Ludwig more than anything...Well, I hope you enjoyed a rather...boring chapter. I'm sorry T^T**

**DarkSideOfTheLight**


	4. Ich liebe dich, mein Bruder

**Wow, chapter 4 already?! This is the most i've updated in a story before X3 I only have 1 review, please feel free to review! If you have any comments, critisizm or anything as such, feel free to put in a review :) Thank you to those who have fav'd and followed :) Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"come on, Ludwig. Say,_ vater._" Fritz said softly, bouncing the small boy on his knee. He smiled as he saw his Preußen walk through the door, noticing the smirk on his face.

"Pu-lease, Fritz. There is no way that squirt over there is going to say vater yet." He walked over to Ludwig and his king, kneeling down so he was equal with the child. "You might as well say _something _though."

"Preußen, there is no way young Ludwig is going to speak on his bruder's command."

"_Well he should!" _The Prussian hissed, a teasing glint in his eyes. He felt something tug his hair, and looked at the youngest member of their house. His little bruder, as he tugged at the older nations hair. His ruby eyes bore into the ocean blue ones of the small child.

"Preußen, be fair to the young one." Fritz scolded gently, wagging his finger at the nation. "He is only two years old!"

"Yeah? I was speaking from the moment I was born!"

"Preußen...he isn't a natural-born nation as you were. He is only human..." Fritz said, sorrow filling his eyes.

"So you brought a _human _here?!" Prussia yelped, jumping away from the two mortal members of the household.

"Gilbert. He is a child!" Fritz began to raise his voice, "I am getting fed up of this...of this..._arrogance_...that you are displaying since your young bruder-"

Gilbert held up his hand, stopping the man mid-sentence. "You expect me to accept this..._kid..._into my home, my life, my _family _without a thought?! Fritz, it doesn't work like that and you know it." He sighed, "I'm not going over this with you again, because it makes me tired and wanting to go to war once again. As was the reason last time."

Fritz stood, placing young Ludwig on his feet gently. He walked out of the room, his breathing rapid and harsh. Gilbert watched without a word, tears of anguish and anger filling them. He turned his back on the door as it was slammed shut, his back shook with silent sobs as the once great nation was crumbling emotionally. He wiped his eyes, feeling his shirt being pulled, "_what do you **want **from me?" _Prussia growled, looking down at Ludwig furiously.

"b-b-b" Ludwig stammered, a pout on his lips as he tried to speak for the first time. "B-B!"

"B? What the _hell _is B?" Prussia snapped, not happy at all.

"B-Bru...der..."

Eyes widening, the albino nation stood in shock. He stared, "What was that?"

"B-Bru...der...Bru...der...Bruder!" Ludwig beamed, proud of his first spoken word in his language.

_Bruder...He just said bruder! _Gilbert thought, eyes wide. He smiled, hand reaching down and ruffling the small one's hair, "Good job kid...you done good for your first word."

**But, this wasn't the only surprise.**

"I-Ich li-ebe dich, mein Bruder." Ludwig said slowly, hugging the taller male.

"Mein bruder... Ich liebe dich." Prussia said softly, kneeling down and picking up the small child. He turned his head at the sound of a happy gasp, seeing Frederick at the door with a smile on his face.

"Oh, _Preußen_!" Fritz gasped, "His first words, and they're for _you_!" He exclaimed, walking over in short steps. "Do you see now? He _needs _a big brother...but if you don't want to be...i'm sure he'll live."

"Not be his bruder? Now _that's _stupid. Of course i'll be his bruder!" Gilbert grinned, as if he'd never refused the offer before.

"Ich liebe dich, Ludwig."

* * *

Chapter 4 is **done!**


	5. Do you promise?

**Well, here we are my beloved readers. Chapter 5 already? It's been fun so far. I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am! No? Don't worry then... :D This chapter was inspired by a picture, so enjoy!**

* * *

It was evening; the sky stained pink and gold by the setting sun. A cool breeze swept through the area rustling the long grass which gathered around the Prussian's home. Two figures- one slightly taller than the other- sat on a balcony high above any visitor to the home. Out of sight from any prying eyes.

The figures were of two men both grey/silver haired and rather tall, but that is where the similarities ended. The older of the two-was now about fifty in age- was tall, thin, with misty grey hair which fell neatly to his shoulders. His skin was lightly tanned, a sharp contrast to his light hair and equally light eyes- which were a winter blue in shade. He wore a red and black scarf around his neck, which was bunched up covering his jawline and mouth. His soft eyes watched as a stray flock of birds flew overhead, late for the winter migration.

The second man- who was slightly taller than his friend- was quite the opposite of his rather grand friend. With short, rugged silver hair and deep ruby eyes; he certainly held a...dangerous quality about him. He wore a hooded shirt, blood red to match his eyes, as well as black jeans and white trainers. A small wristband wrapped itself around his wrist, shining in the ever fading light.

"So, you wanted to see me?" The second said, staring at the other intently.

"Yes, Gilbert. I wanted to ask why you've been so...quiet as of late."

The second man, Gilbert, sighed. It was clear he had _something _on his mind. "It's nothing, Fritz. Honest!" He lied, looking away from his friend to hide the pain in his eyes.

"Honestly, you'd think that you'd know by now I know you like a book." Fritz said softly, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Tell your king what's wrong..." He said softly, showing true concern as he always had.

What Fritz didn't expect was the Prussian's hand to brush his temple as he pushed his aging hair back, showing the wrinkles edging his eyes.

_"crows feet..." _Prussia said quietly, the reality hitting him that Fritz was mortal and he wouldn't live for many more years. He felt himself tense and knew Fritz had noticed, cursing in his mind as things were about to get complicated.

"So, _this _is why you've been so down, _isn't it_? I'm growing old..."

"N-_No, _not really..." Prussia said softly, "It's more of the fact...I'm _not._"

Fritz stared at his nation, who had been with him for many years...in fact all of his life. Why would this great fighter, this...great kingdom, suddenly want to grow old? He leaned back slightly, not encouraging nor discouraging the albino nation to continue.

"Fritz, i-it hurts!" Gilbert stammered, "To have to watch as your friends...family...the only people you _love _grow old and eventually die! I knew this day would come, where you'd grow old, but I had never expected it to come so soon...a lifetime for you is like a week to me...I don't want to be alone as I was after your dad died! Once you leave, I will be well and truly alone...and I hate that feeling! That..._empty__..._feeling inside, when everything you care for is gone!" He paused for breath, tears rolling down his cheeks softly. "I don't want you to _die_!" He broke down, crying as he pulled the elderly man into a tight embrace. He buried his head into the narrow shoulder, weeping and opening up for the first time in many years.

"But, Gilbert...you are _never _alone." Came the soft reply, a gentle hand appearing to wipe the tears from his cheeks. "now is different, my friend. You have a bruder who loves you, you have friends in Francis and Antonio. You will be fine, believe me. When my time has come, I shall tell you the _key_ to being strong when a loved one is dying, as my uncle told me when my parents had passed on."

Gilbert's blood-like eyes looked up into the soft blue ones of his friend and adopted father. He then quickly buried his head into the older's shoulder once more, sniffling. "P-Promise?" He sniffed, shaking slightly.

"My dearest Preußen, for as long as I have lived I have _never _lied about anything. I _promise _I shall not leave you until the time is right. For now, enjoy life as it is, and live while you are young."

* * *

**How was this chapter? Better? I decided to try and make you all cry with sympathy for poor Gilbert ;D I'm kidding, but reviews are appreciated to keep my updating my dear readers~~~**

**DarkSideOfTheLight x**


	6. Hidden Beginnings and Mystery Dungeons

**Well, aren't we just doing fine? :) 6 follows, 4 favs, 4 reviews and over 500+ views :D Thank you to everyone who has enjoyed this fanfic so far!**

* * *

It was silent in the great Prussian house. Darkness radiated through the halls and into the rooms, and anxiety could almost be sensed in the air.

_"Where are you...Where __**are **__you? My, lovely nephew...my handsome nephew..." _A voice called silkily through the halls. _"Frederick the second. The grand successor to the great nation of Prussia. And my poor little lost Fritz. I wish I could help you understand. Twenty years. Twenty years of waiting for my brother - your father - to die, and then only hours before his death he chooses you to succeed him as king of Prussia. This insult against me I cannot accept... I will never accept! What an unforgivable act of betrayal. Prussia is mine"_

**_ Frederick.. if the time should ever come, when all other hope is lost..._**  
**_if you should find yourself surrounded with your enemies closing in, go to the last cell of the deepest dungeon of the house. There lies one of the Great King's legacies. It will be the instrument of your salvation._**

The old king's words had echoed in the young child's head, repeating itself like the beat of a drum. His light footsteps were rapid and quiet, echoing around the hall. He had climbed through the ventilation shafts around the house and appeared in the corridor leading to the dungeon, just as his father had suggested. He stopped when he came to the door, panting softly as he regained his breath. Pausing, he thought about what he was about to do. _Am I ready for this? _He thought to himself, not quite believing what was happening. He shook his head, pushing the door and wincing as the hinges screamed and the horrible sound rang in his ears. A rectangle of light from outside was the only light in the dungeon, and as it pierced through the darkness of the room the young child gasped. "_No...how can this...corpse...be my salvation?!" _

_"Heh heh heh... There you are, my nephew..." _The voice purred, it's tone smug and victorious. The click of a gun sounded and a loud bang attacked all ears in the room.

Frederick, the young child, screamed in pain as the bullet hit his shoulder. He was spun through the air and landed on his back, whimpering in pain. "U-Uncle..."

"_Something on your mind, my little nephew?_" The uncle, whose name was Richard, snarled lowly. Hatred shone in his hazel eyes as he stared at the young thorn in his side, his own nephew.

"Are you really so desperate to claim the family title that you'd actually be willing to..." Frederick paused, noticing how his voice had began to quiver. He cursed mentally, why did he show weakness to his uncle now of all times?!

_"What an astute observation, Frederick." _Came the cold reply, the gun being held to the boy King's head.

Frederick closed his eyes, realizing his fate finally.

_So...this is it...I'm doomed..._

* * *

_"Fritz!" _A voice called suddenly, shaking the whole room. _"Wake up!" _It called, more urgent than before.

"W-What...?" Frederick murmured, opening his eyes and looking around. He was in his room, on his bed, with a frightened Prussia shaking him furiously.

_"FRITZ!" _Prussia was whimpering, terror evident in his usually fearless eyes.

"G-Gilbert!" Fritz yelped, prying the shaking hands off of his shoulders. "What on earth is the matter?!"

"Y-You were screaming in your sleep..." Gilbert stammered, "Screaming about your uncle... and thrashing like a mad man!"

"O-Oh..." Fritz said softly, raising a hand to his head. "It was that dream again..." He began to shake, the realism of the dream haunting him. Gently, he pulled Prussia into a soft hug, trembling.

"Fritz..." Prussia murmured softly, hesitantly rubbing his king's back. "It's alright...It was only a dream..._right?_"

"Oh, my dearest Gilbert...My brave nation...It was_ not_ only a dream...But a memory of my childhood..."

_"What?!__"_ Prussia yelped, pulling back and looking Fritz in the eyes. "You remember your childhood?!"

"Indeed, it would seem so..." Fritz sighed, slumping his back for the first time in front of Prussia; who was used to seeing him with correct posture and formality. "Those specific memories were locked away by England's spell casting abilities many moons ago...but the seal has weakened due to my old age...and those memories which were concealed from me have appeared in my mind once again. Haunting me in the form of nightmares..."

The albino listened intently, eyes widening. "I...remember when I first met you...you were bleeding from the shoulder and was about to be shot in the head..."

"That was my dream...or memory...or whatever it is! Are you honestly suggesting my uncle nearly murdering me as a child was not just a figure of my imagination?!"

"I'm afraid not, my king." The great nation said softly, eyes soft and caring. "I had asked England to remove the traumatic experience from your mind...now that awful experience has returned...And this time I cannot persuade you to have them removed again...can I?"

Fritz shook his head, confirming the Prussian's accusation. "Indeed you cannot, Prussia." He said straight, "What happened, when the shot sounded?"

Prussia smiled, "I jumped in the way of the bullet..."

* * *

Another gunshot sounded through the dark dungeon. Frederick sat there, waiting for his heart to stop pounding and to gather the courage to look at the damage. He noticed there was no immense pain, and opened his eyes to a surprising sight. A young man, only a few years older than himself, had jumped in the way of the gunshot.

"_What is this?!" _Richard stammered, watching as the man shook of his shot like it was nothing. _"Who ARE you?!"_

"You're death, I am afraid." His ruby eyes glowed in the faded light, and a cold smirk was plastered on his face. "You see, I am only summoned when the _true _king of Prussia is in danger. And as I could see, he certainly was about to be murdered. _You _are nothing but a traitor to this royal family!" He snarled calmly, hand flashing out and grabbing the elder man by the neck. "_I hope you rot."_

* * *

"What happened next, my king...I dare not tell. Let's just say, over the years, my hands have been stained with the blood of those who put true kings in danger. It may not be visible to the naked eye, but it's there."

Fritz stared at his nation in wonder, questions filling his mind instantly. But, he knew the more he knew the worse his nightmare's would be. He waved his hand in dismissal, "You have my gratitude, Gilbert. If it wasn't for you I'd be rotting in that dungeon."

"I simply did my job...Fritz. Now, I advise you get some sleep, my king. You have a long day tomorrow..."

The old man yawned, "Indeed..." He curled up in bed again, pulling the covers tightly over him. "Goodnight...my brave Prussia."

"_Kessesesesse, goodnight...my king."_

* * *

"What's your name?" Young Frederick said boldly, standing behind the blood-covered albino.

The young man turned, his silver hair matted with blood. He knelt down to the boy kings level.

_ "Kessesesse, my king...you're father called me...Gilbert..."_

* * *

**Well, how was this for a chapter hmm? This is _not _historically accurate! Just a little drabble into Fritz's made up past. I hope you enjoyed it and I got over 1000 words with this chapter! *squeals* Enjoy anyways~**

DSOTL


	7. Goodbye, mein Preußen

**Chapter 7 already? Wow, things are going fast! I'll almost be running out of ideas ;'( I'm sure I can make something up :) Enjoy loves! Or don't...because this is a sad chapter...**

* * *

Prussia was heartbroken. It had only been a few weeks since his and Fritz's conversation up on the balcony of the giant Prussian house and yet...Fritz truly didn't have long left. Hours in fact.

"bruder?" A meek voice asked quietly, "what is happening to vater?"

The albino turned, looking down at the young boy standing there. His young brother, Ludwig. "Ludwig, I think Fritz is leaving us..."

"_W-What?!_" Ludwig gasped, eyes widening. "_leaving?!_"

"Yes...leaving..." Prussia sighed, "to the clouds in the sky...to heaven."

A loud creak sounded through the room, and the old man wheeled through on a wheelchair. His normally shining ocean eyes were dull, and drained of life. His hair was an aging silver, falling out in some areas of his scalp. He lifted his withered hands and picked up Ludwig, placing him on his thin, bony knee.

"_Gilbert...are you telling young Ludwig the bold truth?_" He rasped, voice breaking at some points.

"It'd benefit him if he knew the **bold **truth, not the _softened _and _weaker _truth, Fritz." Gilbert said, crossing his arms over his chest. He looked cold and angry, but would never admit it.

Ludwig looked into the old man's eyes, tears filling his own eyes, "bruder said you were leaving us!" He sniffed, a pearly tear rolling down his cheeks.

Fritz looked up at the Prussian angrily, before turning back to the youngster. "Oh Ludwig, I'll never leave you. Remember that..._always._"

Prussia stared coldly at the two, before leaving the room. "I need to be on my own..." He grumbled, running a hand through his hair while stalking along the corridors. He knew his destination, and he was certain to make sure nobody like Ludwig or Fritz could find him.

A cold burst of air hit the albino's face as he walked across the grand balcony, ruby eyes squinting to see as the wind made his eyes water. He placed his hands on the railing, staring down at the ground for a moment. _Why did I let myself grow attached...? _He thought, feeling his eyes fill with tears. For a moment, the Prussian felt fear, anger and regret, all at the same time. His legs gave out and he crumbled to his knees, head resting against the railing as he began to sob. "I-It's not fair!" He sobbed, "Why do they always die when I finaly get used to them?!" He trembled, ruby eyes clouded once they were opened. He felt weak, pathetic and almost..._mortal _for the first time in his life. The Prussian despised himself for it. Punching the rails, he let out an anguished scream of anger. "**WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!**"

_A few hours later_

Prussia paced outside the great doors leading into his...no..._the _king's room. He knew there were mere moments left before Frederick II was to pass away, he had known all along.

"He will see you now..." A guard said stiffly, opening the door and allowing the nation to enter. His eyes watched the Prussian coldly, knowing it was partly due to him why the king was old and frail. _So many wars..._

After walking inside and closing the door, the great nation of Prussia nearly ran to his kings bedside. "Fritz..." he murmured, kneeling down beside his bed. "I'm so sorry...please don't leave us...don't leave _me_"

"_Gilbert...don't be scared..." _Fritz rasped, his hand resting weakly on the Prussian's head. He ruffled the albino's hair softly, giving him a weak smile. "_death isn't something to fear...death is sleep's brother..._"

"Wise as you've always been...I'm so sorry I braught you into these wars...I _never _wanted to hurt you...**never**_" _Gilbert wept, burying his head into the bed as he felt his kings hand shake softly on his head. "I can't bring Ludwig up on my own, I can't fight on my own..._please _stay!"

"_Gilbert...you know I can't stay any longer...but, always know this...I am **always **with you...mein Preußen..." _The elder man's voice became no more than a whisper, and with a final deep breath...Frederick the second...great king of Prussia...was dead.

"Yes...my king..." Prussia stammered, staying knelt by the bedside. Even as his younger brother ran into the room, clutching to him and crying into his shoulder. He stared numbly at his king's body, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he embraced his brother and held him close. They cried together, for the rest of the evening and also the day after. Their family had been broken apart...

* * *

**I'm so sorry T^T I was crying while writing this chapter! Fritz is gone, he had no heirs...what shall happen to Gilbert and Ludwig now?! Read, Fav, Follow, Review...do whatever you wish...thanks for reading this sad chapter...**

**DarkSideOfTheLight**


	8. Promise of a Lifetime

**Well, chapter 8 is here. I think I may double this, so there will be about 16 chapters...only if I remember how many possible plots I have. Also, what do you think about Fritz's death? Sad huh? Well, this chapter should either worsen that sadness, or make it better...tenfold.**

* * *

_*****Snap*** **_

The album closed roughly, quivering hands holding it and trying not to throw it. Tears fell onto the old, leather bound cover and the soft sound of a man crying could be heard through the empty, Prussian house. The sound of quiet sobs echoed through the grand corridors and into the rooms above.

Gilbert, so filled with grief, placed the album on the chair beside him and curled up into a ball. His soft cries were almost a call for help as his tears fell in a steady river down his cheeks. His eyes were swollen and their lids grew more heavy with every second which passed. Closing his aching eyes, he gave a shaky sigh. "I miss him..." he whispered, "mein gott I miss mein vater..."

"I do too..." A corse voice murmured behind him.

Gilbert's head flew up as he looked into the soft blue eyes of his young brother, his own eyes wide with fear and almost regret. "You do?" he asked softly, trying to prevent the quivering in his voice.

"Ja, mein vater was a truly honorable man...and you kept to your word of protecting me, bruder."

"How do you know about that promise?" Prussia cut in, eyes wide. He had never told the German about that promise..._wait..._

_"_Fritz told me...When I was worried..." Germany began...

* * *

_*FLASHBACK OF AWESOMENESS*_

* * *

_A soft whimper escaped Germany's liops as he curled up on his bed, eyes glued to the wall as the rectangle of light became obscured with a dark shadow. He felt misery like he'd never felt misery before. His brother hated_ _him. Hated him with all the hate he could muster. But, he adored his big brother, his pillar of strength, his idol. _

_"Ludwig?" A soft voice cooed, trying to persuade him to turn and look at the new arrival. "Ludwig, tell vater what the trouble is."_

_"Go away!" Ludwig whined, curling up into a ball tighter. There was **no **chance that he was going to show weakness to his father, that was for babies. He held in the tears which threatened to show, and let out a slight cough as he sniffled. He was growing into a nation, and the change was killing his mortality. Immense burning coarsed through his veins as he tensed visibly, before relaxing again. _

_Fritz walked into the room, sitting on the soon-to-be nation's bed and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know your in pain..." He said softly, "I know that your hurting..."_

_"I'm not hurting, i'm not weak like you think I am!" Ludwig snapped, moving away from the older male. "I'm strong, I-I'm strong...I-I-I'M STRONG!" He yelped, shaking violently. Once again, another yell of pain was ripped from his throat and the young boy let his tears flow freely. "VATER!" he cried, sitting up and launching himself over to Fritz. He held him tightly, crying into his chest. "It hurts, vater. It hurts!" _

_"I know, Ludwig...I know my son." He murmured, gently stroking the blonde's hair and holding him close. He whispered soothing words in their language, placing a fatherly kiss on the top of his head. "I wish Gilbert could see how much this was hurting...then he wouldn't push you away so much..."_

_Ludwig whimpered, "Mein bruder hates me...doesn't he, vater?"_

_"Nein, Ludwig. Your brother doesn't hate you at all. He loves you, more than he could admit to himself. But, that comes with a nation's pride. You have to understand, he may not show it but he'd do anything just to protect you. Because he loves you with such a passion which is rare amongst brothers." Fritz explained, lifting the German's chin with a thin finger. They made eye contact for a fair few moments, before sharing a soft but deep hug. "He'll always protect you, he promised myself...and to you. Even if you didn't know it."_

_"Ich liebe dich, mein vater."_

_"Ich liebe dich, mein sohn"_

* * *

_*END FLASHBACK OF AWESOMENESS*_

* * *

Prussia stared at Germany as he explained, eyes wide in surprise at hearing this. "D-Did he really say that?" he asked sheepishly.

"Ja, I speak the truth. Bruder, I've known this for a while."

"Wow...I've only just been able to see this but...you've really grown up since I first met you..." Prussia said, astonished at only just realizing this. He had known his brother for just over a millenium, and now had finaly seen him as a grown nation. His baby brother, was not a baby any longer.

A laugh erupted from the German, he grinned slightly. "Now you can respect me, ja?"

"Kessessessesse not quite, baby West. Not quite." Prussia laughed.

"Bruder, you're so childish." Germany sighed, shaking his head with a soft smile.

"But, i'm the most awesome child you'll ever know." Prussia laughed.

"If your so awesome, try and finish off the album **without **crying. I'll check on you in an hour." Germany smirked.

"With my beer, right?" Prussia asked, pleading almost.

"Ja, Ja. I'll be back soon!"

* * *

Well, darling readers. Enjoy this chapter!


	9. The Trouble With Drinking pt 1

**Wow, chapter 9 already! Well, it's taken me a while to get any ideas for this one chapter, so please enjoy!**

* * *

The King had been dead, the great nation of Prussia was collapsing into rubble and ruin. In time, Prussia would fade away off the map and into myths and rumors for bedtime stories with children listen in amazed wonder at what he once was. Gilbert knew this, and all he could do was enjoy life as it came to him. He had watched his young brother slowly change from a frail child into a strong man, and couldn't believe the difference he was seeing.

"West...**West**!" Prussia called from his room, smirking to himself as he could hear his brother curse loudly at the fact he was being summoned yet again. "Come here, bruder!"

Ludwig, who had now obtained the nickname 'West', came to the door. He rubbed at his temples as his hard blue eyes glared at his older, irresponsible, annoying brother. "What?" He asked, exhaling a large sigh as he leaned against the door frame. He had grown since he first was introduced to the Prussian. With the same blonde hair cut short and neat but also his baby blue eyes that no women could resist. He had grown into quite the tall man, with stocky shoulders and a square body. But, nobody could deny the rippling muscles behind his tank top and his cameo trousers, which would attract women from far and wide. The only thing which would surprise the older brother would be when the younger man gave a truly amazing smile. But, sadly, this would be a rare case in which he had come up with some battle technique that would pass any generals ability. Then again, he was no longer a simple mortal with amazing tactical abilities. No, he was _Germany_ AKA the nation prepared for war.

"I was wonderin'...it's your 18th as a mortal, but as a nation your much older...how about we go out for a drink?" Prussia grinned, his crimson eyes looking demonic and possessive in the darkness of his room. He knew the battle ready nation was far more careful, especially around his own brother. He also knew that he'd have to persuade his responsible and cautious brother to go out drinking with him. In truth he wanted to meet up with Francis and Antonio, the personifications of France and Spain. But, he knew his young bruder hated them for their common antics of causing trouble and mayhem for all people nearby. Usually, Arthur (the personification of England) would be the main person in trouble. Especially by the Frenchman, whereas Antonio loved to be around Lovino. Lovino was the personification of south Italy and was only young but with one **mega **attitude.

"bruder, I know you are meeting with Francis and Antonio. And _you _know I shall have **nothing **to do with them. Or you while drunk and off guard. Why are you so careless?!" Germany began to raise his voice with anger, something he had gained after Fritz's death. He stood stiffly, his fists clenched. "It's a miracle nobody has taken you over yet!"

_Because I'm dying... _Gilbert thought to himself, a frown taking over his expression before snapping back. He was grateful for the darkness of the room, and hid the pain in his eyes. "Aw, c'mon west! It'll be fun~"

"Fun? No, it would be stupid if anything. You're antics with your friends are childish and stupid."

"West! That's mean! In the name of Fritz I demand you come to the bar with me and visit my friends! That's an order, baby brother!" Gilbert stood up, grabbing his coat and his brothers as the German stared at him in disbelief.

"Fine." He snapped, taking his coat. "I guess 1 drink wouldn't be so bad..." Germany ran a hand through his blonde hair, baby blue eyes soft and almost sympathetic to his brother. He _had _to be with someone, **_anyone_** , to be around him all the time.

A laugh escaped the albino's lips as his eyes shone in the dark. "Excellent, West. Just...excellent..."

Both brothers got ready and at 8 o'clock, they went and met up with Antonio and Francis. Germany trailed behind the trio, determined to seem like he was not with their small group. They all arrived at a private bar in which Francis knew the owner.

"Ah, Francis, bonjour!" The owner beamed, 'kissing' each cheek of each friend Francis brought with him.

"Bonjour, mon ami!" Francis laughed, returning the common gesture whereas Prussia, Antonio and especially Germany felt awkward while doing this.

"Mein gott is this usual?" Germany asked Antonio quietly, rubbing the back of his neck with a confused look on his face.

Laughing, Antonio nodded. "Si, mi amigo. In France, this is a common thing to do. It's like a wave and a hug to a friend, but...kissing them on the cheek." Antonio, like Francis, shook off the embarrassing side of what happened, and just laughed it off.

Germany looked at Prussia, who was quite used to this I might add, with the slightest pink tinge in his cheeks. He felt Francis grab his arm along with his brother and pulled inside the bar, this was going to be a _long _night...

**A Few Hours Later**

It was 11 o'clock. Prussia watched from his table as his brother sat alone on a stool quietly, a sigh passing his lips as he shook his head. Mentioning Fritz just to get him to come out was a selfish thing to do, and deep inside Gilbert could feel guilt eating him inside. But, Francis and Antonio soon spotted someone who was the perfect person to annoy and get him back in an awesome mood. Austria. Then to seem like he was being normal, Prussia bought his brother and himself a drink and sat on the stool beside him. He'd annoy the aristocrat later.

"Drink up, bruder." Prussia sat calmly, grinning away and taking a gulp of his own beer.

Staring at his drink, Germany sighed. This _was _the reason he had even came out, what did he have to lose right? Slowly and uncertainly, he lifted the drink to his lips and allowed the alcoholic liquid to trickle into his mouth.

**And then...he was in it deep.**

* * *

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been away visiting family for a while! I hope you enjoyed this new chapter of Memory Lane, part 1 of 2 chapters.**

**DarkSideOfTheLight**


End file.
